But You Said
by sanemadness
Summary: Loki is unsure about the relationship between he and Thor. So in a way to test his lover he shows Thor his Jotun form.


_**So yea finally posting this on here, this is my first thorki fic**_**. **_**It's not really thorki, it's mentioned relationship. So, I hope you enjoy it. **_

**But you Said**

Loki stood in front of the mirror in his room. He watched with sad eyes as his lovely pink skin turned blue, as that said skin raised into lines that ran over his body, and his forest green eyes turned red. He did not recognize who he was looking at in the mirror; it was as if he was looking at a complete stranger. This skin was not his, those eyes were not his, and this being in front of him was not and could not be him. However, as his fingers were met with cold glass instead of flesh; it was as if he was learning all over again.

To say that Loki hated this was an understatement, mere words could not describe how he felt. Indeed, there were many words to describe the feelings. He stared at himself before looking down his body, really looking at it. Once he felt he had spent enough time staring at his anterior he turned and examined his back side through the mirror. He supposed it was not hideous; not really, he still has his sharp angles and lines as his Æsir body. Loki turned and leaned closer to the mirror to examine his facial features, his face look just like him, just blue skin, red eyes, and raised lines.

Everyone knew of his bloodline, but very few people in his life had actually seen it. Odin and Frigga were probably the only two who had and said nothing one way or another about it. Loki chalked that up to the fact that Odin did not care enough about him to really have an opinion. In addition, Frigga was too loving and motherly to really think someone she saw as her child as anything less than beautiful; no matter their form. Loki could have cared less what other's thought of him, it was Thor he was most concerned about. Loki had already been one disappointment after disappointment in his brother's eyes. To add to that they had some kind of relationship of sorts, that neither of them really understood what it was and where it was going. But Loki felt happy, felt loved, and no longer in someone's shadow. Of course Thor knew what Loki was, they would not be where they were if not, but Thor had never asked to see Loki's Jotun form. And the words from Thor's mouth about '_destroying all of those monsters' _still seemed so fresh in Loki's mind even though they were from long ago; he gently caressed his cold skin as his thoughts drifted.

Loki knew not how long he had been standing in front of the mirror in all his glory before a cough came from behind him. Loki looked back to see Thor leaning on the closed door, staring at Loki's body. Loki turned back to face the mirror watching his 'brother' for any hints how his thoughts instead of facing him, this way he could hide himself. There was a long moment of silence before Loki gathered courage to speak.

"You seem surprised to see me like this." It was neither a statement nor a question. Loki raised an eyebrow at the reflection of his brother.

"I never thought of seeing you like this, brother." Thor's voice seemed very dull and his face was void of any kind of emotion that he normally showed around Loki. Loki felt his limbs shake a bit, by now Thor would have been kissing Loki into madness or at least hugging him.

"Never thought or never wanted to see?" Loki bit back feeling the venom lace his mouth and tongue. "Is it easier to forget what I really am when you cannot see it?" he added softer, gentler because Loki really did not want to fight Thor. Not really.

"A bit of both." Thor answered honestly, jolting Loki to turn and look his brother, his lover face on. "You still look like you but … those eyes are not ones I know, and that skin is not the skin I wish to kiss." He added never moving from his spot. " And really only your skin is Jotun, even then you wear a glamour over it, so why even show it." Thor added. Loki stared at Thor, unsure what to say.

"Is it really that eye offending?" Loki turned back to look at himself trying to see it through Thor's eyes. Although he saw no beauty in it, he saw nothing of disgust either. "It is what I am." He added softer, barely a whisper.

"You may have the skin of a Jotun but you were raised as I, I would have you look like I do." Thor told him sternly. "I see no need to make war with or kill the Jotun, but I will have my lover at least appear Æsir … or normal." Thor added the last part quieter. Finally, Loki felt Thor place his strong arms around him. Although he was deeply hurt by Thor's words and his actions, he loved this man. The comfort of his arms caused him to sigh and relax, pink skin rippled from Thor's contact causing the two men to both look Æsir. "It does not matter how ugly you are on the outside or inside, I will always love you." Thor whispered in his ear.

Loki stood silent for a moment before shoving Thor away from him. He purposely made sure his Jotun formed showed as he faced Thor, grabbing the first thing his hand found Loki chucked it at Thor not caring if it made its mark or not. He knew Thor could easily dodge it, and was not surprised when Thor did dodge the book thrown at him.

"Get out, you were never my brother and you certainly are no longer my lover!" Loki bellowed, and when Thor did not seem to get the demand Loki moved to a more deadly weapon and toss sharp ice his way. "GET OUT!" Loki yelled once more. Part of Loki wanted Thor to stay fight for him, fight against him, but part of him was relieved to hear the door slam behind his ex lover. With a loud sigh Loki slumped to the ground with a loud sob.

_**And there you have it, a very short one shot. If you want leave a review. XOXO**_


End file.
